It is known that flash media is utilized in a variety of environments. Heretofore, the flash media is provided as a separate media to a device. In so doing, an array of different types of modules must be provided to allow for a connection to a device such as a digital camera, MP3 player or flash reader. It is desirable to provide a memory module that could be utilized with a variety of devices. The memory module must be compatible with existing standards and be capable of operating as a module.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a plurality of memories to such a device without requiring multiple connectors or a controller within the memory module. The system should be cost effective, a simple modification and easily implementable into an existing device. The present invention addresses such a need.